


Gendo x Reader

by KingKatte



Category: Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nge
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKatte/pseuds/KingKatte
Summary: Just a relaxing night with NERVs own Gendo Ikari ;)





	Gendo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old I don't remember when I wrote it, I just wanted it out of my WIPs lmao. I'm so sorry if anyone else is madly in love with Gendo like I am. Out of all the characters it had to be him. Also, I should note that this is in third person instead of the traditional second...I can't stand writing in the second person, that's my only real excuse :\ either way, please enjoy.

[Y/n] laid in bed with his arms around her. The dim light from the hall shone into the room just enough for her to see Gendo's hands trace the side of her torso. She squirmed and took in a sharp breath only for his hand to become firmer on her waist. [Y/n] never expected the commander to be so loving and affectionate, and yet here he was holding her close with the intent of making love. His hand turned her chin to face him, locking his lips with her own in a delicate and passionate embrace. Distracted as she was, [Y/n] was surprised to feel the hand go down from her face and under her shirt. Soft moans escaped her lips as she felt Gendo tease her chest. 

He was a brutal man as he made her writhe in pleasure under his touch, softly pinching her nipple between his fingers and rubbing lovingly. As her moans grew louder, he broke from the kiss and went down to her neck. Marks were left to show that she was his, her hand going to meet his under the confines of her shirt.

“This is my job, [Y/n],” he spoke in a calm tone as he moved her hand away. 

“Sir, I--”

“Touch yourself for me, then,” Gendo smirked as he brought her hand back to her own chest and removing his own hand entirely.

Embarrassed, [Y/n] didn't know how to react at first before feeling his hand move down her stomach. She complied happily, slowly moving her hand against her chest in an attempt at pleasure. It didn't feel as good as when Gendo had done it, but it was a pleasure no less. [Y/n] bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud as she felt her skirt drop and Gendo's rough hand enter her panties. 

“Gendo…”

“Yes, dear?” His husky tone was a whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The words that had formed on her tongue were now caught in her throat as she felt the new foreign entity enter her walls. A moan escaped instead of words, pleasing Gendo further as she could feel the rise in his pants. 

“Did you want to say something?” He teased her as he pulled his finger out and rubbed her lovingly. [Y/n] shook her head, hiding it in the pillow to muffle her whines. Gendo was not happy with this. He wanted to hear those sounds of pleasure he was creating with his own hand. The finger turned to two, this time rougher as he pulled her closer. She gasped at the feeling, her legs widening for him as he thrust his fingers inside. [Y/n] was needy for more, hungry for everything that Gendo had to give. He felt just as ready with the growing bulge she felt against herself now. 

“Are you enjoying this, [Y/n]?”

“Y-yes…”

“Move your hand down here for me, would you?”

[Y/n] stopped her movements around her chest before Gendo could intervene. His power over her was easily seen, but he had no issue with reminding her of said power. His rough hand grabbed hers and moved it down to her panties now, gentler than she would have thought he would be. He didn't want to hurt her, but he did want to dominate her. Gendo was power hungry and wanted nothing more than to see his lover submit for him. Finally, [Y/n] complied and he assisted her in inserting a finger to play with herself while he pulled away for a moment. Her body was hot, craving his touch as soon as he left her alone. She could hear shuffling from behind her, the sound of a belt buckle coming undone catching her attention as her heart pounded in her chest. [Y/n] turned back to look at Gendo, finding him naked now as she played with herself. 

As she laid on her back, she pulled her hands away from herself and allowed her senses to be at ease. She took in the sight of him for a moment as he turned to face her. His toned chest all the way down to his waist where she stopped and turned away with a heated face. Her eyes wandered back for just a split second to see what she was getting into. The bed creaked again as the shift in weight came back. Gendo loomed over top of her, a loving look in his eyes as his glasses were long gone by now. He took in the sight of her as well, finally taking off her remaining clothing. He took his time with the panties, savoring the look on [Y/n]’s face as he teased her through the thin cloth. She looked ready for him, but he wouldn't take any chances just yet. 

Before words could be exchanged, Gendo had taken [Y/n] by the legs and pulled her closer. He spread her legs wide, letting them fall over his arms as he planted his hand beside her shoulders. He could tell that she was as nervous as ever before giving her a soft smile and kissing her forehead. Gendo wanted nothing more than to get carried away inside of her, but the build up was just as enticing. Slowly, he moved between her folds but not yet inserting. The feeling would be foreign to her entirely but he wanted to make sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did. Her hands went to her face, covering her mouth as a moan escaped. Gendo had enough of her hiding that beautiful sound from him and moved himself to pin her hands to the bed now instead. [Y/n] squeaked in protest before feeling his lips against her neck, chuckling as she felt his beard rub against her skin as well. 

“You're an awful tease, Gendo…”

“And you're awfully eager, [Y/n]...”

Gendo went back to what he was wanting to do, slowly thrusting himself between her folds to make her wet. She felt warm against his dick, making him needy and making his hard member slick. [Y/n] was whiny, but her whines only made him want her more. Without another word being spoken, he plunged into her depths as her face contorted into pain and pleasure all at once. Watching her chest rise and fall rapidly with his introduction to her entrance was glorious as he kept her legs up. Gendo bent down and left small kisses on her chest as she cried out his name. He didn't care what she said to him, he was only happy to be inside finally. Barely giving her the chance to adjust, he slowly pulled out and thrust back inside quickly. [Y/n] gasped as her body arched into his, crying as her hand wiggled away from his grasp. 

“G-Gendo! Stop it...you're going too fast…”

He was too lost in thought to hear her pleas as he continued to get carried away with her. His hands found their way to hold her waist as he moved her legs to rest over his shoulders, contorting her body to his will. Her moans filled the air as Gendo grunted, he was reaching his limit as he thrust harder into her. [Y/n]’s hands made their way to his hair, grasping it in handfuls as pain washed over her and being replaced by pleasure in an endless cycle of torrential ecstasy. Her legs felt numb but held onto him tightly as his thrusts became sporadic and rugged.

“Gendo, please, I'm so close…”

The mutters escaping her lips did not fall on deaf ears this time as she held him close to her. His thrusts slowed down to an agonizing rate as he pulled back and allowed her legs to rest by his sides. He gave a few slow thrusts inside of her before leaning down to her ear.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Oh, God, yes…”

Gendo smirked as she moaned out her answer. [Y/n] looked wonderful under his dominating gaze. He picked up the pace and could see a hint of a smile on her face. The pain once residing inside of her was of pleasure now and she could feel happiness growing. Along with happiness, the growing knot in her stomach indicated Gendo's perfect timing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she came around him, grabbing at him as she came. Soon after, he followed suit by pulling out and taking her hand.

“Don't think that you're off the hook yet, [Y/n].”

She blushed and nodded as her small hand wrapped around his length. She stroked him lovingly as she felt how warm he was, taking in his wonderful moans of appreciation. She didn't like that he came on her stomach, but it was better than inside. Gendo huffed as he finished, [Y/n] trying to catch her breath as her legs gave out. He grabbed a few tissues and helped clean her up for the time being, allowing her to get comfy in bed beside him. 

“You were wonderful tonight, [Y/n].”

He mumbled in her ear before leaving a ghostly kiss on top of it. She felt sweaty and tired, but the draft in the room had cooled her off. She closed her eyes as Gendo held her close to his body before feeling an odd feeling between her legs again. The man had once again inserted himself inside of her, still warm from before. [Y/n] bit her lip as she felt him move a little to get comfortable. 

“Sir, what are you--”

“Shh, just rest, [Y/n]. I was only feeling a little cold…”


End file.
